Terminal applications have grown explosively along with the popularization of smart terminals. However, developers of a number of applications have still lost money in business due to the openness of terminal operating systems and rampant pirating, so various third-party advertisement Software Development Kits (SDKs) have become the predominant means and even the only means for the majority of the developers to make profit. In order to earn money rapidly, some developers may not care about jeopardizing experiences of users by embedding a large number of malicious advertisements anonymously pushed, forced to be downloaded, and impossible to be cleared/closed and even consuming money secretly.
A notification bar advertisement is a new advertisement approach in which a notification bar message is sent to a smart phone via an open notification bar message interface of the Android system or another open operating system. Due to a defect in the design of the Android smart terminal, if software sending the notification bar message does not point out the sender's identity to the user on its own initiative, then the user of the terminal will not know which f software has sent the notification bar advertisement, so a lot of malicious software will send such messages frequently to annoy the user to force the user to view the advertisement, and induce the user to download the software pushed by the advertisement.
Thus it is desirable for those skilled in the art to address the technical problem of providing a mechanism of identifying and intercepting a notification bar message so as to identify and intercept a notification bar advertisement in a timely manner.